the secret
by Dreama5
Summary: Luna dragneel has been dating grant fullbuster in secret in fear of their respective fathers but they finally decide to confess to them. Let's just say they are far from delighted when they came to know


**The secret**

Luna dragneel has been dating grant fullbuster in secret in fear of their respective fathers but they finally decide to confess to them. Let's just say they are far from delighted when they came to know…

"You know what let's not do this anymore "Luna says nervously to her boyfriend. Luna had been jumping out of her skin because of what the two of them had planned.

You see a few months ago grant fullbuster confessed to his best friend Luna dragneel about his feelings. His relationship with her had always been difficult because of their respective fathers badmouthing each other. They had been dating secretly for 3 months now but had still not told their families about them. Even though their mothers would be perfectly fine, happy even but they both were scared of telling their respective fathers.

The only person who knows about them was Erin Fernandez who was working his shift in his mother's favourite bakery (which she BTW whole heartedly believed was to bring her free cakes) when they both walked in hand in hand and on a date. After that he had relentlessly teased the poor couple, but still agreed on their decisions to not tell their parents.

"But grant! My dad will disown me!" wailed the strawberry blonde girl to her blue haired boyfriend. Grant chuckled at his girlfriend's complaints but he too feared the wrath of his own father and also of a certain dragon slayer. "Luna don't worry! You know I don't even think he would be angry with us!" internally knowing that he lied.

Before Luna could react, a purple haired boy interrupted them by laughing shamelessly. "Hahaha. Grant do you truly think he won't be angry at you! Do you remember they almost brought down the whole kardia cathedral when uncle Gajeel told them about how you two are best friends? Man that was hilarious"

"God I am so lucky that I am dating Liza. Her mother and father don't mind us dating at all" stated Erin. Grant raised an eyebrow at that "really?" They had arrived at the guild hall where Mira was bartending and laxus was at the bar sitting with the other members of the thunder legion. Grant winked at Luna before shouting"hey uncle laxus, aunt mira Erin got your daughter pregnant!"

Mira promptly fainted and evergreen went to help her while laxus shouted "WHAT IN THE F*CKING HELL!" and was held back by bickslow and freed. Erin looked absolutely horrified as grant and Luna high fived. Erin ran away from the guild with mira and thunder legion on his tow.

The whole guild burst into laughter. The rest of the guild cheered.

"Ha-ha good one grant. But I assure you Erza will take her revenge against you for pranking her son." Said gray as he came over the couple as they jumped. They turned around to face him and saw natsu and Lucy sitting at the bar with juvia.

Luna gulped and looked up to her tall boyfriend who shot her a nervous smile which was meant to encourage her. "Um mom dad me and Grant have to tell you something" they didn't realise but the whole guild quieted down to hear this. "What is it sweetie" said Lucy curiously. "Well... um it's just that… me and Luna here um... uh are we- you see –I mean that we –"Grant said nervously fidgeting. "MY DEAR LORD! He means me and grant are dating" confessed a frustrated Luna.

Juvia and Lucy looked at each other and promptly shifted away from their respective husband and gulped. Grant nervously smiled and took Luna's hand in his.

Grey's eyes were wide and eyebrows shot up beyond his hairline while Natsu had his eyebrows furrowed. He asked "so what you are saying Luna that you and the son of a perverted stripper are DATING!"

The whole guild held bated breaths while grey shouted at Natsu for calling him a stripper and they promptly got into a fight.

Natsu stopped the fight with the demon slayer and faced his daughter and his boyfriend "YOU BETTER NOT GET MY PRECIOUS BABY PREGNANT!" he said to a pale Grant. "Hey fire fart stop shouting at my son!" "WHO DID YOU CALL A FIRE FART?" and they resumed their fighting. "He he I assure I will use protection" grant tried to joke while Luna turned into shade of erzas hair and shook her head to stop him from saying anything while Lucy and Juvia had wide eyes and staring at their husbands while moving farther away.

Natsu looked at them with literal fire in his eyes and screamed "WHAT!"

"RUN GRANT! RUN FOR YOUR F*CKING LIFE" shouted Luna while being pulled away by her boyfriend out of the guild while their respective fathers ran after them.

Master Makarov smiled and shook his head and smiled as he drank from his cup of beer "these boys never grow up"

 **Just a random prompt I read somewhere hope you enjoyed!**

Fairy tail does not belong to me unfortunately.


End file.
